hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Toby Faroe
}} Toby Faroe is the twin brother of Mitchell Deveraux, and the long lost son of Martine Deveraux. He is also the wife of Celeste Faroe. Martine gave birth to twins at some point in the 1980s/1990s. Her parents, Walter and Gloria Deveraux decided to raise Mitchell but have Toby adopted. Biography Arrival Toby arrived in the village with his wife Celeste to view a flat, previously owned by Mitchell Deveraux. Toby and Celeste introduced themselves to Scott Drinkwell. After they decided to purchase the flat, they introduced themselves to their neighbours, Mandy Morgan and Darren Osborne. The pair were eager to impress Toby and Celeste, which the pair tried to use to their own advantage. The pair also introduced themselves to Jesse Donovan and Courtney Campbell, and also decided to make a fool out of Jesse by telling him that they wanted to use his salon to style their models and actors for music videos. Jesse, in his excitement, posted a vague comment to social media about having a potentially famous client at the salon, which they saw and told Jesse that the client had been put off by the post, having previously asked Jesse to keep quiet about the client. He and Celeste secretly took enjoyment in Jesse's disappointment, laughing at him behind his back. Revelation and revenge plan Toby and Celeste began watching the Deveraux family closely. They attended a sermon held by Walter Deveraux in December 2019, with Toby getting angry over Walter being a hypocrite as he talks of “Martine’s precious son”, when they cast their own son out, whispering this to Celeste. Toby was anxious to confront Martine and reveal his identity to her, but ended up changing his mind. Celeste revealed that she had a photo of Mitchell kissing Scott Drinkwell, which she planned to use to destroy to the family due to Walter's homophobic views. On New Year's Day, Mandy had her drink spiked by Juliet Quinn, and ended up in Celeste and Toby's flat by mistake. The pair worried that she had overheard their plan. They decided to take Mandy and Darren out for a drink to see if Mandy knew anything, and took the opportunity to try make fools out of them. Toby gave Darren his business card so he could go into the studio and Celeste convinced Mandy to let her see her portfolio to send to modelling agencies, only for Toby to revoke his offer to Darren and tell Mandy that the agencies did not have the reaction expected to Mandy's portfolio. Toby and Celeste decided to throw a housewarming party in an attempt to get closer to the Deverauxes, inviting some of the other villagers to be more subtle. Toby discovered from Walter that Martine did not raise Mitchell, but he and his wife, Gloria, did so. However, the party ended abruptly when Mitchell was arrested. Lisa Loveday apologised to Toby on her family's behalf and flirted with Toby, and Celeste and Toby realised that she was their way into the family. Toby later visited Lisa in the flat and planted the photo in one of Walter's books, which he found. Mitchell eventually came out to Walter, who reacted badly and threw Mitchell out. Toby felt guilty over what happened but Celeste was delighted, and convinced Toby that he was doing the right thing. See also *List of appearances *Deveraux family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2019 debuts Category:Faroe family Category:Producers Category:Deveraux family Category:Twins Category:Current characters